HelldogMadness
HelldogMadness HelldogMadness 'es un youtuber de Alcoy, Alicante (España), tiene 26 años de edad y actualmente cuenta con más de 1.000.000 suscriptores en su canal principal de YouTube. En un vídeo de responder preguntas, dijo que su nombre real era José, y en una revista de Nintendo, se le hizo una entrevista donde decía que su nombre completo era José Fernández Pascual. Su compañía partner es TGN. Su foto de perfil es de la cara de su skin de Minecraft (a su skin lo llama siempre "Zombie DJ"), detrás una casa la cual llama "caca house" y debajo de su foto, su nombre, Helldog. Canales * 'HelldogMadness: Es su canal principal y tiene gran variedad de contenido como Little Inferno, Super Meat Boy, Terraria etc. Unos de sus vídeos más conocidos fueron los de la serie The dropper (un mapa de aventuras de Minecraft donde se salta a lugares profundos y se evita chocar con los bloques) que fue creado por su "map maker" favorito, Bigre. En ocasiones menciona que Bigre tarda mucho en sacar The Dropper 3. También mencionó que la serie que más hizo crecer su canal fue la primera de Dragon Block C. Otras series muy conocidas del canal fueron las de Mienecradt Diversity 1 y 2. En el segundo mapa de Diversity, los creadores pusieron en el público de la arena de batalla, a la mayoría de los YouTubers que llegaron a jugar la primera entrega, entre los cuales apareció Helldog. Actualmente los tres canales se fusionaron en el principal, continuando las series el 3er y el 2do canal en el principal y dejando de subir videos a los otros canales pero sin eliminar los canales, dejandolos cómo "museo". * HelldogManquess!: Tenía un segundo canal llamado "Helldog Gameplays!" donde hacía vídeos de Juegos de Nintendo. En este canal tenía 116.177 suscriptores, pero tuvo que cerrarlo por problemas de "contenido de terceros", Obligándole a abrir otro canal llamado HelldogManquess (haciendo un juego de palabras con su nombre y con la palabra manco), y en él, tiene más de 270.000 suscriptores. En este canal subía juegos de Nintendo como Super Mario Maker, Mario kart 8, Splatoon, Yoshi's Woolly World, Pokémon, Kirby, The Legend Of Zelda, Super Smash Bros U, Super Mario Galaxy,etc. En el primer canal secundario llegó a subir una serie de The legend of Zelda: Minsh cap, pero nunca la pudo terminar debido a que la partida se borró. Comentó que estaba intentando llegar hasta dónde había quedado, pero no continuó la serie. A pesar de que resubió varias series de su antiguo canal al nuevo, nunca resubió las capítulos de este juego. Actualmente está inactivo y todas la series que no fueron finalizadas pasaron al canal principal. * Helldog Gameplays!: Es su tercer canal, llamado al igual que su antiguo canal secundario. La mayoría de juegos que hay son de PlayStation. Hay series cómo Crash Bandicoot 1, 2 y 3, Jack And Daxter, World Of Warcraft, Mirror's Edge, Tombi! 2, J-Stars Victory, Dragon Quest Builders, Final Fantasy XV , World of Final Fantasy y un par de vlogs. Él dijo que ese canal era para subir lo que le apeteciera sin importar que a la gente le gustara o no, razón por la que no subió todo eso al segundo canal. Actualmente está inactivo y todas la series que no fueron finalizadas pasaron al canal principal. Curiosidades * Nunca terminó 3 entregas de The Legend of Zelda que llegó a subir (Wind waker, Misnish cap y Link's Awekening) Esperemops que termine Breath of the wild * En el antiguo canal secundario subió una serie del videojuego To the moon, en el cambio de canal secundario, no resubió la serie, aunque llegó a jugar otra vez para el canal principal en un vídeo de más de una hora. * En el antiguo canal secundario subió The Legend of Zelda: Misnish cap (aunque nunca la terminó) y en el cambio de canal, la serie se perdió y actualmente no es posible accesar a estos videos. * Casi todos los días hace reviews de mods para Minecraft. * El nombre a sus fans es "MadafakaLovers" ( haciendo referencia a la típica palabra que usa) antes, eran simplemente "Madafakas" * El 21 de agosto de 2016 empezó una sección #DomingosMadafakas con un vlog en su auto jugando al Pokémon Go. Esta sección tiene más de 12 capítulos * Uno de los primeros juegos que jugó de pequeño fue Alex Kidd in Miracle World * Actualmente vive en una casa de 2 plantas Frases típicas *Muy buenas a todos, soy Helldog y estamos en Minecraft!. (saludo para videos de Minecraft) *Triki triki triki! *Eres super feo! tiri tiri tiri. *Chachipistachi: suele ser usada en momentos o ocasiones muy buenas a su favor o a momentos graciosos. También lo dice a criaturas que le agradan o le gustan. *Esperate,esperate,esperate. * Corre corre Helldogcito, corre por la carreteraaaaaa! * Party rock! *Sorry for party rocking *Party rock is in the house tonight *My name is helldog cuál es tu my name?: Lo suele decir cuando quiere decir una palabra en inglés y no le sale bien * Yes very well, butifarras de Teruel: Lo suele decir también cuando no le sale una palabra en inglés *Madafaka-Powers activated: Lo dice cuando no consigue algo, entonces se motiva y apreta el culo. *Y tu eres el más listo del lugar (cuando hay un mob hiriéndose solo, con un cactus generalmente) * Soy un crack con el parkour (cuando está jugando un mapa de Parkour) * Tontaco! (a veces el mismo se dice eso, pueda ser por algo mal que haya hecho) * Soy Helldog el manco, cojo, sin ruedas, tonto, bizco, ciego, tuerto o madafaka *Ya está aquí, Helldog el cojo! (con la melodía de Doctor Who): lo usa mientras juega parkours * PAÑAU (cuando golpea) * Niauuuuu (cuando algún objeto se mueve) * Asdasdasdas eso con queso y champiño... (cuando está durmiendo en minecraft) * Los juegos de miedo me dan mucho miedo! * Voy a cocinar a mi hijo, y luego comérmelo! (cuando pone su hijo en el horno en Comes Alive) * Minimod, chiquimod o micromoood! * Toodas mis casas son KKHOUSES * ¿Por qué construyo tan mal? * Y ¡Ñamñamñam! (Cuando come un alimento en Minecraft) * ¡Ñiqui! * Me caí para abajo! * ¡¡Pero qué bicho tan feo eres!! * Vamos a molestar que eso siempre mola! - (En splatoon! cuando pinta territorio enemigo) * Los he visto más rápidos y eran cojos esperando el autobús. * ¡¡¡YAYYY!!! Personajes Recurrentes * Pakichu: Dibujo mal hecho de Pikachu que hizo en una libreta para el final de Pixelmones Mejillones! * Mazafesio: Es un apodo que les pone a diversos personajes. *Porky: Todos los cerdos, ya sean de Minecraft, Tombi 2; o de otros juegos. * Penemax: Les apoda así a los caballos de minecraft o a diversos personajes de otros juegos. *Jasflunfel: Nombre que les pone a todos los japoneses, ya que no sabe como se llaman en realidad. *¡¡Burritoos!! Lo dice cuando ve burros en Minecraft, ya que le hacen un poco de gracia. *Epono: Su caballo de Breath of the Wild *Caraculo: Diversos personajes *Carapito: Diversos personajes *Madafakas: Diversos personajes y atiguo nombre de sus fans *Madafaka-Lovers!: Nombre actual de sus fans *Manolo: Le pone así a los conejos del Minecraft y del Dragon Quest Builders *KKDVK: Nombre que le pone a Link en los "The Legend of Zelda" Helldog como persona No ha hablado mucho sobre su vida antes de empezar en YouTube pero se sabe que incluso ya en YouTube, seguía trabajando de camarero hasta que YouTube se convirtió en su trabajo. Tenía una novia llamada "Magibo". Helldog solía grabar juegos con ella. Incluso hay un vídeo de Plantas vs Zombies hecho por Magibo donde explica que Helldog estaba trabajando y por eso no podía grabar (en ese momento YouTube no era su trabajo). En el canal de Helldog, Magibo siempre saludaba "¡Hola corazones!" a lo que helldog respondía "¡Hola mejillones!" Al parecer Helldog y Magibo fueron novios desde que él empezó en youtube (hace ya más de 5 años) y rompieron hace bastante. Le afectó bastante y en el vídeo en el que comunicó su ruptura, dijo que YouTube le estaba ayudando mucho a superarlo. Tiene un tatuaje en el brazo derecho y tiene una Hermana. Enlaces *Canal principal *Canal secundario *Tercer Canal *Twitter *Facebook *Google + Categoría:Gamer Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Minecraft Categoría:España Categoría:Rapero Categoría:Youtubers de España Categoría:Youtuber Famoso Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Minecrafter Categoría:Alicantino